Piloting and steering lawn mowers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,073,409; 3,128,840; 3,130,803; 3,570,227; 3,744,223; and 3,789,939. They do not, however, suggest the effective, novel and reliable structure of the applicant's invention.